Billy Chapman
William "Billy" Chapman is the main protagonist villain of Silent Night, Deadly Night. He was portrayed by Robert Brian Wilson. Biography Billy, his brother Ricky, and their parents, were heading home after visiting his grandfather. Billy's parents were killed by a thief dressed as Santa Clause. Billy survived by running off and hiding in the bushes. He and Ricky managed to survive and were put in an orphange. Billy told Ricky what their grandfather told him. After Billy drew a picture of Santa and a reindeer getting murdered, he was sent to Mother Superior. She sent him to his room, but left when he was convinced by Sister Margaret. He sees 2 teens having sex. Mother Superior punishd the 2 teens and followed Billy outside. Sister Margaret told her that she told Billy to get out of his room and come outside but Mother Superior punished him anyway by hitting him with a belt. Later that night, Billy has nightmares of what happened to his parents and gets out of his room but Mother Superior catches him and ties him to his bed. The next morning, he refuses to sit on the lap of a man dressed as Santa Claus, punches him, and heads to his room. Ricky tries to comfort him but is stopped by Sister Margaret and Billy is once again punished by Mother Superior. Several years later, Billy is told to put on a Santa suit for the kids at a toy store that he worked at after which he goes insane after he witnesses one of his coworkers attempted to rape a female coworker, as it reminded Billy of how the killer Santa attempted to rape his mother. He kills both the man and the woman, he then proceeds to kill the owner of the store and the assistant manager. He then proceeds to kill two teenagers that were having sex on a pool table, after killing them, he meets the little sister of one of the 2 teens and gives her the box cutter he used to kill Pamela. Then he kills one of 2 teens that was sledding down a hill for bullying 2 other boys and stealing their sleds and the other teen screams out of horror, after Billy ran into the woods from the police when a few cops caught someone sneaking into the room of a little girl and it turns out it was a man pretending to be Santa Claus to surprise his daughter, they got the wrong person. Billy plans to return to the orphanage he and Ricky were put in after their parents were killed to get revenge on Mother Superior for the way she treated Billy when he was a kid and to reunite with his little brother. Billy manages to kill a police officer sent to the orphanage to look for him. Billy was then shot twice in the back by the chief of police, killing him. After he died, his brother coldly looked up at Mother Superior and says "naughty", indicating that he plans on avenging his brother. And so, Ricky, would return in the next two sequels and begin a killing spree himself to avenge his brother. Victims *Andy - Lifted/strangled with Christmas lights by Billy Chapman. *Pamela - Box cutter in the stomach/sliced up by Billy Chapman. *Ira Sims - Hammer claw is driven in the head by Billy Chapman. *Mrs. Randall - Shot through the back with the arrow by Billy Chapman.. *Denise - Impaled through back on deer antlers on the wall by Billy Chapman. *Tommy - Thrown through the 2nd-floor window by Billy Chapman. *Bob - Decapitated with an axe while riding a sled. *Officer Barnes - Killed in the stomach with an axe and falls down stairs. Quotes Category:Contradictory Category:Serial Killers Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Siblings Category:Movie Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:In Love Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Torturer Category:One-Man Army Category:Delusional Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Legacy Category:Posthumous Category:Outcast Category:Sadists Category:Deceased Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Abusers Category:Vigilante Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes